Baltakaktė žąsis
|tekstas1= Baltakaktė žąsis|plotis=260|align=right|la= Anser albifrons}} Baltakaktė žąsis - Anser albifrons , 1769, antinių (Anatidae) šeimos paukštis. * * * * Išvaizda Kūnas 65–70 cm ilgio, sveria apie 2–3 kg. Viršutinė kūno dalis rusvai pilka. Kakta balta. Plasnojamosios plunksnos juodai rudos su baltais stiebais. Juodai rudų vairuojamųjų plunksnų viršūnės baltos. Krūtinė ir pilvas šviesiai pilki su netaisyklingos formos juodomis dėmėmis. Pauodegys baltas. Snapas rausvai geltonos spalvos su baltu nagu. Kojos raudonai geltonos. Jaunų paukščių kakta pilka, apatinė kūno pusė be juodų dėmių. Snapas pilkšvas. Biologija Gyvena tundroje. Mityba Maitinasi sausumoje įvairiomis žolėmis. Paplitimas Lietuvoje aptinkama per migraciją pajūryje ir vidaus vandenyse. Porūšiai # # # # # Literatūra * Jonathan Alderfer (Hrsg): Complete Birds of Northamerica, National Geographic, Washington D.C. 2006, ISBN 0-7922-4175-4 * Bergmann, Hans-Heiner, Helmut Kruckenberg & Volkhard Wille (2006): Wilde Gänse - Reisende zwischen Wildnis und Weideland, G. Braun Verlag, Karlsruhe * Hartmut Kolbe: Die Entenvögel der Welt. Ulmer Verlag 1999, ISBN 3-8001-7442-1 * Madsen, J., G. Cracknell & Tony Fox (1999): Goose Populations of the Western Palearchtic, Wetlands International, Wageningen. * Rutschke, E. (1997): Wildgänse Lebensweise - Schutz - Nutzung, Parey, Berlin * S. M. Uspenski: Die Wildgänse Nordeurasiens, Westarp Wissenschaften-Verlagsgesellschaft, Hohenwarsleben 2003, Nachdruck der 1. Auflage von 1965, ISBN 3-89432-7561 * WoRMS (2011). Anser albifrons Scopoli, 1769. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anser albifrons. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos